Bloodshed
by Bookoholic
Summary: It all started with one precious thing after another taken from him. Revenge in blood is a powerful thing, but doing it for fun makes it even better. SasuNaru, dark fic, murder, gore, blood, strong yaoi, angst, death. Hiatus.
1. A Solemn Beginning

Hello people, okay this is a really, really dark fic. I thought about writing this for a really long time, but didn't have the courage to write it thinking you all wouldn't like it. But I needed to get it out of my head and out of my system, so here it is. There is going to be a lemon in this story I guarantee it, so don't worry.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Warnings:** Really dark fic. Brutal murders, explosions, rape, really heavy lemons, you get the idea. If you don't like this kind of thing, then please leave this fic and don't flame me because you didn't read the warnings.

**Rated:** M for readers who don't mind this kind of stuff.

**Parings:** SasuNaru is the main pairing. I'll probably add more, but I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Wednesday, October 9, 2039, 3:56 am.

It's raining again.

It's been raining this entire week. Right now it's almost four in the morning, couldn't go back to sleep, so I'm just sitting on my window ledge, staring at the crying sky. I had that dream for the fourth time, I don't know what it means.

For five years, I've been having strange dreams night after night after night. They never change. They never stop. But they never frighten me either. It's always the same.

Murder, death, blood, horrid gore, and laughter. Evil, domesticating, malevolent laughter. At first, in the dreams, I didn't know who it was. It didn't scare me. I didn't feel anything towards it. Until now.

My birthday is tomorrow, October tenth on a Thursday. So I guess Monday is when the dreams got worse, in a sense. At first they started out with just people lying in the street dead. Then they got graphic and began to show how they died. Gangsters, hoodlums, crack dealers, to civilians, the elderly, and even one of them was about small children. I know it should have scared me, but it didn't, and I don't know why.

After the first three years I've just seen people fall in front of me, throats slashed, gun holes in the head, or just plain decapitated. Now I can see myself doing the killing. In my dreams, I feel alive. Killing people is a rush for me. I love doing it. But awake I go back to feeling nothing. At first I thought that when I'm asleep I become this maniac killer on the loose, but no reports of dead bodies are ever reported, so I guess it's just in my head.

Since the beginning of this week, I've had this one dream that makes my eyes sting, like when you're about to cry, when I wake up. It starts out in an office: this big, luxury, money wasted office, several people are there, all in black clothing: thin long sleeve shirts, tight, movable pants, and long trench coats. I'm in the middle of a huddled circle. In front of me is a really fat man in a business suit on his knees crying his eyes out.

Next to me is a dark figure dressed the same as everyone else, I couldn't see his face, but I know he had black hair like the clothes he was wearing. His arms were crossed in a smug manner also looking down at the CEO on the floor. I take a step forward, the man freaks out and backs away, but stops when he hears a gun cocking back behind him. Crouching down, I speak to him, I can't hear what I'm saying, but his eyes get bigger with every word coming out of my mouth.

He cries again and I shake my head, raising my hand I put the tip of my finger on his forehead and he bawls harder. I speak again, and again I can't hear. Not a second goes by when his head is forced back by a pelting force and he falls backwards lying on the ground like he had been shot, and he kind of did. Embedded in his head was a slick, long, silver needle. The death was instant. I sickly smiled as I gazed at the motionless body. The dark figure chuckles and I turn to him with a look in my eye. I don't know what look I gave him, but whatever it was it made him walk to me and pull me up into a heated kiss.

But at that moment, the door breaks down and several police officers are outside shouting at us to drop our weapons. We stare at them for a while before the people huddled in front to protect us and they fired their arms at the officers. I shouted at one person in particular orders of what to do, but the black haired man counters me and gives a new set of orders. Whatever he said made me gape at him in shock. Quickly he grabbed my arm and thrusted me towards the big glass window and opened it with the help of two others. The police were winning the battle behind us.

Taking my belt I had on, he clicked it with the person he shouted orders to and shouted at him over the roars of the gunfire as he pointed out the window. I figured he wanted us to jump and escape, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay and be with this man. But he smiled and took my face in his hands he murmured something I could barely make out and kissed me again. The man I was connected to grabbed my waist and hauled me out the window, I screamed and this time I could hear what I was saying. _"Sasuke! Sasuke, no!" _the man named Sasuke stared at the both of us with a saddened expression then turned back into the room.

When he disappeared, I woke up. I could feel that sharp sting in the back of my eyes when I sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes to make it go away and tried to go back to sleep, but that dream still haunted me, so I always stayed awake until my alarm clock went off.

Now was another one of those days.

I could still feel the dull throb behind my blue orbs. Multiple questions roll around in my head: Who is this Sasuke person? Why am I a murderer in my dreams all the time? Why do I have these dreams? Who am I?

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. That's all I know.

Five years ago, I was found in a dark, cold alleyway by a kind old man under a thick wool blanket naked and confused. He didn't try anything, he just helped me to the hospital where they ran tests on me. After they said I wasn't the victim of a rape, they asked me a series of questions I couldn't answer. When they asked me my name, at that time, two words were repeated in my head over and over, so I said them, Naruto Uzumaki.

Every time I look in the mirror in the bathroom, I see blond hair, blue eyes, and three strange whisker marks on both of my tan skinned cheeks. I didn't know where they came from, but I always found myself running my fingers along them in a comforting manner, I didn't know why, but it felt like someone else did that to soothe me, I liked it.

The old man stayed with me when I was kept in the hospital for further observation, he talked to me, he told me his name was Wataki Hikamoto. He asked me if I had a home anywhere, I shrugged, maybe I did or maybe I didn't, I couldn't remember. If I tried to remember, my stomach would hurt. He said that was weird, but didn't tell the doctors. After they were done with their tests he asked of he could look after me, he said he always wanted a son, but his wife passed along with their baby years ago. The doctors looked unsure, an elderly looking after a young boy of my age, which the doctors told me I looked like a twelve-year-old, but I didn't really think so, I didn't feel like a twelve-year-old, wasn't the best idea. Especially said boy had amnesia.

He was persistent though, he said he had a nephew that I could live with if things got bad. Reluctantly, the doctors agreed. They talked with him out in the hall for a few minutes before he came back in and told me to get dressed. Dressed in what? Embarrassed that he remembered that I didn't have anything to wear. He ran out of the hospital for a few half hours before he came back with a good set of nice looking clothes: shirt, pants, boxers, 'more freedom' he said, and shoes and socks. When I put them on, they fit me perfectly. He said his job was some sort of body measurer for tuxedos, dresses, and other clothing so he knew what to look for.

After I was dressed, he signed me out and took me around the town to show me where I was going to live. What school I was going to. And where restaurants, grocery stores, and shopping malls were all located. Since I don't think I could drive, he slowly went over all the walking paths I could take and showed me landmarks on every one so I couldn't get lost on my way home.

When we arrived at his home, I was astounded at how large it was. It had three stories, four bedrooms, six bathrooms, a kitchen, basement, attic, lounge, and a den. He showed me my room. It was really big. It was like twenty feet by twenty five. The king sized bed, the shiny wooden desk, the window that led to a balcony. The view overlooked a hill and a forest. The sun was setting, so it was a beautiful scene. For the first time, I smiled.

The old man gave a hearty chuckle and rustled my hair and walked back out of the room saying he'll buy some more clothes and anything else I want to liven up the room. I nodded, still keeping my smile, and looked back at the sunset.

* * *

That night I got my first taste of the chaotic dreams. When I woke up my eyes were wide with confusion and worry. In my dream I thought it was Wataki that had died, so I rushed out of my room and dashed towards his, but he was still sleeping comfortably. I sighed with relief and walked back to my room still thinking of what I just dreamt.

The next morning I walked down to breakfast with bags under my eyes. Concerned, Wataki asked if I had gotten a good nights sleep. I shook my head no. I told him about the dream I had and he looked solemn for a moment and asked if I had any dreams like this before. I said I didn't know.

He sat there staring at me for a few moments and smiled. He said that it was just a fragment of my memory coming back to me. I raised an eyebrow. Is that supposed to be a good thing? He laughed and said no, but it means that my memory is coming back in a way through my dreams. I nodded. It made sense.

After breakfast he had to go to work, leaving me all by myself. He asked if I wanted to go with him, I shrugged and followed him to the car. The drive was quiet. I knew he was observing me through his peripheral, but it didn't bother me. To break the ice he asked me more questions to know more about me. At least as much as I think I knew. He asked me if there was any kind of food I liked. I thought about it and shook my head, meaning I didn't know. He laughed and said he had to change that.

Driving up to a soup parlor, we walked inside and he told me to go get a seat. I waited for about five minutes before he came back with two white bowls of something. He said to blow on it then take a small sip. I did what he said and my eyes widened. It was the greatest thing I had ever tasted. I asked what it was and he said it was ramen. Ramen. Strange food, but it was really good. After I was done I waited until he was finished before I threw my trash away. Walking out he said that he worked right across the street from the restaurant.

The stores name was called Growes Tuxedos. It was aligned with several different, but similar clothes. All in black and white. But these were on one side. The other had white, black, pink, light blue, light purple, practically any color dress for women. He motioned to me to come to the back office. In there was a young man, tan, lenient, he had a kind smile when Wataki introduced us, the man's name was Iruka Umino. This was Wataki's nephew, the man who was to look after me if something should happen. Iruka scolded his uncle saying not to talk about things like that in front of a minor. The doctors told me I was around twelve years old, thirteen maybe, but not old enough to drive.

The clock rang eight in the morning, meaning they had to open shop. I sat in the back just watching as customers came in maybe a few hours later. They worked fast. They didn't use measuring tools or tapes. They just looked at the man or women and guessed their size. I thought it was amazing. Since the clothes were expensive they got pretty good pay. Several people came in with smiles and laughter talking about marriage and parties. Others came for funerals. Iruka came up to me after a good six hours of working and asked if I would like to give it a try. I shrugged and walked behind him. A man came in looking for a tuxedo. Iruka waved at him and asked the man what he wanted.

I looked at his frame and guessed he was a medium build all around s while Iruka was talking to the man about the kind of other clothing they had. When I returned they had finished talking and I handed him the outfit in my arms. He went to the back room and tried them on. Iruka was looking at me and the fitting room in confusion. When the man came out he looked satisfied at my choice of wear and bought it. Iruka put his hands on his hips and smiled at me. He said I was a knack at this. Whatever that means.

The shop closes at nine at night. Wataki and Iruka packed up the money and put the dresses or tuxedos that people didn't want back on their hangers. I said goodbye to Iruka and walked along side Wataki to the car across the street. When we headed our way home Wataki told me that I don't show very much emotion when I'm around people and asked if I was okay. I stare at him with a blank face and then stare out the front window. Do I show emotion? Or am I a blank canvas? I felt my face when I thought this and found no crease marks anywhere meaning I didn't have a facial expression on. So I was a blank canvas. Great.

I tried to smile like I did before, but that only made Wataki laugh. Over the past several days I tried practicing in the mirror. My smiles came out fake, but they still looked good enough to fool people. Then I tried to look upset. I got that pretty fast. Next I tried crying like I saw people do at the store when their excited about their wedding or their crying over someone's death. I didn't know how to do it. I pinched my skin, nothing. I bit my tongue, that hurt, but still nothing. I creased my eyebrows and looked around for more ideas and saw a razor on the bathtub wall. I stared at it and picked it up.

Rolling up my sleeve I bent over the sink and put the blades to my skin. But the door opened and Wataki walked in. he froze at the razor in my hand and my exposed skin. He yelled and took the razor from me. He asked me why I was about to cut myself. I answered. He looked astounded for some reason. Sighing he put the razor back on the tub and motioned me out the door. He sat me on the bed and told me that cutting myself would be one of the most stupidest things I could ever do. Suicide was even worse. I listened and nodded. Now that I thought about it, it was pretty stupid.

He told me to promise him that I would never take my own life before I reached old age like him. I looked at him nodded then looked at the floor apologetically, he looked at me for a while then smiled and rubbed my head like a child. When he left my room I rolled down my sleeve and walked over to the other window with the sitting ledge and sat there for a few minutes.

It was really dark out. It reminded me of something. I tried to focus, but my stomach gave a huge lurch and I winced in pain. That night I had another death dream again. This one had more victims in it. Falling one by one like dominoes at my feet. I woke up at five in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep so I stayed awake again. These dreams confused me. When I saw the sun rise I walked down to breakfast, in a hurry I might add, I wanted more of that ramen stuff. When he saw me he smiled and said I was going to school tomorrow.

I had never been to school, so I nodded, wanting to try it out. That meant no more ramen. Darn. It was a Saturday so he had the day off. We went clothes shopping, school supplies, and any other things that caught my interests. When we got home, he helped me pack everything up, put all my clothes away, and walked with me on the path to the school so I knew where to go. When we arrived at the building, we followed signs to the principals office. She was a nice lady. Big breasts though. When she put me in the system she said that she would have my schedule ready the next morning.

We walked back the same route we came. I think I had it down. When we came home again we just sat in the couch watching television until it was time for me to go to bed. I was kind of excited to go to school. But I was also kind of worried. I don't want to be a blank canvas. So I went to the bathroom to check my smile again. I still had it. Good.

I set my alarm for six in the morning so I could get ready for the day before a walked to school. For me it takes at least fifteen minutes to walk to school so had to time this perfectly. But those dreams of mine don't give me a break. I woke up a half hour before my supposed time in sweat and my heart racing. Sighing I turned off my alarm and went to go take a shower.

Wataki was up and dressed by the time I got down there. I grabbed a piece of toast and waved goodbye as I walked out the door. The sun was rising already so the walk was peaceful. The sky was a painted mirage of colors from blue to pink. The trees were slightly whistling, the birds were giving their morning songs, and I already saw people walking on the streets to work or, like me, to school.

When I arrived at the front gates of the building, I stopped before I entered. My face broke out into a real smile as I turned around and looked at a silver gray Cadillac, Wataki's car. He grinned sheepishly at being caught and honked at me. He wanted to make sure I was alright on my first day of school. I waved at him and watched him go down the street. Turning back to the big entrance, I took a big breath and entered.

Kids were everywhere. Some were big and brawny, some were small and petite. I was, I guess, average looking. They were all talking amongst themselves about random things. Movies. Girls. Outfits. Games. Clubs. Everything. I didn't know where to go so I just walked up to the front doors and walked inside. Several people were inside doing the same thing as they would outside. I didn't see the difference so I kept walking. I remembered the way to the principals office and knocked on the shut door.

An average looking woman opened the door and looked at me with a smile. She said her name was Shizune, the receptionist for Principal Tsunade. I said hello back and she led me to the main office. Principal Tsunade was writing furiously on a single sheet of paper, Shizune cleared her throat and motioned me to come forward. Tsunade looked up at me and smiled. She welcomed me to the Konaha academy and gave me my schedule. She asked Shizune to lead me to my first class, then ask another student to escort me to my next or be adventurous and find it on my own. I nodded and followed Miss Shizune.

The door she led me to was a wooden sliding door. Above it was a sign sticking out to the side saying two dash 'D'. This was my homeroom. She knock twice on the door loudly before going inside. A teacher was lazily sitting at the front desk reading the newspaper as everyone else was talking. She shouted over everyone to get their attention. With a smile she introduced me to the class. All eyes were on me. I felt uncomfortable. She told me to give my name and a little about myself to the class. Uh-oh. I didn't know anything about myself.

I said my name to the class and paused thinking of something else I could say. I looked at everyone, they looked at me. Waiting. So I just said I liked Ramen. A few snickered, but some others agreed that ramen was delicious. Shizune smiled and said to the teacher, Mr. Horono, that I was all his. He told me to pick anywhere I wanted and that would be my permanent spot for the rest of the year. I glanced around. Several people smiled, some waved, but one caught my attention. He had brown shaggy hair like a dog. He also had two red triangles down his face. He tattoos didn't catch my attention. It was just his face. It was familiar.

He stared at me for a while before grinning and pointing his thumb tot he seat behind him. I quickly took it. Several whines were heard but I ignored them as I stared at the boy in front of me, trying to remember where I saw him, but my stomach started to hurt. I stopped, but I regretted it. As soon as I stopped thinking about his familiar face, I lost track of the memory and it never came up again.

When lunch came I followed the other students to the cafeteria. When I opened the doors my ears rang because it was so loud. I almost went back, but someone pushed me forward. It was that boy. He grinned at me and led me to the food line. He said his name was Kiba. My stomach stung for a moment making me wince, but he didn't seem to notice and kept on talking. He was talking about all the people around us and about the school and teachers, but he never mentioned himself, or asked about me. It was weird, but I didn't say anything.

After we got our food. He led me to a table with people already in it. A boy had really spiky hair pulled up into a pony tail. Another had really luminous red hair teal eyes and also had a tattoo on his forehead. It was a kanji symbol for love. The last boy had brown hair like Kiba, but his was ten times as long. He had it in a string at the very bottom. All together they were a very weird bunch. Oh well.

I sat down across from Kiba next to the long haired guy. When Kiba introduced me to his friends, they all looked at me with unreadable expressions before smiling, well, the one next to me smiled, and introduced themselves. The guy next to me was named Neji Hyuuga, the red head was named Garra Sabaku, and the last was named Shikamaru Nara. I said it was nice to meet them and raised my hand to let them shake it. They seemed hesitant before gripping it. It was weird, but that was the start of our friendship. A very weird and awkward friendship.

Now two years ago is when my own personal hell began. Then I was a freshman at Konaha high school not five blocks away from home. Kiba, Neji Shikamaru, and Garra all transferred with me to the same high school. So we could watch each others backs, Kiba said. I guess I was happy that they transferred, at least I'll know somebody there.

Over the few weeks I've been there, I've been bullied constantly. Shouted at, mocked at, made fun of, one time I was even pushed down two flights of stairs with only the howls of laughter following me. Each time I didn't care what they did to me, Wataki told me one time that bad things can happen to good people, but Karma is always there to have your back it's own way. So I waited. I was a patient person.

Kiba and the others tried to fight back, but they stopped when I told them no. I told them that they'll get what's coming to them soon. When I said that, it seemed like a spark was lit in their eyes. I couldn't place it, but it sent a chill down my back. I ignored it as best I could and walked the other direction.

I think it was about three months after school started that year that my past started to reveal itself in the worst way. I was walking with Wataki from the grocery store with two brown bags in my hands, I was quite strong for my age. At a stoplight we waited until the light turned to a white walking man. I heard a whisper behind us. I didn't think it related to us so I didn't try to eavesdrop, but I heard my name. I tensed up at the snicker I heard and willed the light to change faster. Wataki was old so I don't think he heard them.

I felt relief when the light changed and I walked down the street as fast as I could with Wataki by my side. Footsteps were heard following us. I beckoned Wataki to go faster, he asked what the rush was, but I didn't tell him.

We didn't have the car since the store was only a few blocks away and we didn't have that much to carry, but how I wished that we did have it. No sense in wasting gas on a short walk, he said. Right now, I could care less about gas. The footsteps got louder and closer towards us. I was about the shout at Wataki to run, but someone stepped in front of us. He addressed Wataki in a cold tone asking him for his money. Wataki bravely stepped in front of me and declined him. I looked behind us and saw two teens from my high school. The ones who always picked on me.

The man in front of us laughed as if Wataki said a funny joke and pulled a knife out and pointed it at him. He asked again for any money he had on him, Wataki still declined. The man sniffed and ordered the guys behind us to attack. Wataki pushed me against the wall away from the fight. I dropped the bags and crouched against the brick wall watching the brilliant fight Wataki was putting up. It's like he'd done this before.

The guy with the knife got pulled down to the floor, then thrusted up and thrown across the sidewalk. The other guys tried to tackle him together, but failed as Wataki took them both on calmly and gracefully. I was so much into watching the fight that I didn't see the knife puller sneak up along the ground and grab me. He punched me in the head to try and knock me out and threw me over my shoulder. He punch didn't affect me, but when he hauled me off running away from the fight I shouted. Wataki paused in the fight and looked at me before we took a corner into a dark alley way. I wailed around trying to get him to let go, but he had a strong grip.

After like ten minutes of running and weaving through several alleyways, he through me against a concrete wall. I hit my head pretty hard that I think I was bleeding, but I wasn't sure. The guy was still standing catching his breath before he came at me. He asked for my wallet, but I told him I didn't have it. I don't know what 'bullshit' is supposed to mean, but I take it, it was bad. He lunged at me and I shouted at him kicking and punching at him like a child. I got him in the face and he doubled back. I looked at him as he wiped his jaw, then I looked at my hand. The pain was nothing, but that didn't get mt attention. It was the thick red droplets of liquid on my knuckles.

The blood hypnotized me somehow. When I saw it I felt . . . I don't know, weird. Like I found my future just sitting on my door step wrapped up like a Christmas present, or a hobo who just found a suitcase filled with a million dollars. I liked it. I wanted to feel it more. I looked back up to the man I had punched, he pulled his knife out again and threatened me. I didn't care, his mouth was bleeding, that's all I focused on. I wanted to touch it.

He repeated what he said to me when I didn't respond. After he noticed I was ignoring him he came at me with the knife and plunged it right into my arm as I tried to block his attack. The pain was incredible, by that I mean wonderful. I felt alive. I don't know how else to explain it. I didn't scream, or flinch, or moan, or anything. I just looked at the weapon inside my skin.

He pulled away when I didn't make a sound, leaving the knife in my arm. He took a few steps back as I looked from the knife to him. Suddenly I wasn't myself anymore. I could still see what was happening, but my body moved on it's own. I sat up to crouch on my knees, smiling at him. He seemed shaken by that. When he tried to run away I felt the happiness go away, I didn't like that so I ran in front of him stopping his escape. I was slightly amazed at how fast I was just then, we ran in gym, but I was never this fast before.

The guy reflexed backwards and tried the other way, again I stopped him with my inhuman speed. Now he seemed terrified. I loved it. I took a step forward, he took one back. I grinned and ran at him. He didn't have time to scream as I punched him again. He fell to the ground, nose broken, but blood didn't appear on my knuckles again. I pouted and tried again. I straddled him and started to punch him over and over, he tried to fight me off. It annoyed me. So I broke his arm. The scream made me smirk, I twisted the broken limb to hear it again. It was louder. I was having fun.

I dropped his arm and went for his other one, but he flung it out of my reach shouting 'no' at me. I growled at him and punched him again. Delightfully I heard a crack in his face. I wanted to hear it again. Punch after punch after punch, crack after crack after crack. My grin got wider and wider. He was still screaming really loud. I was surprised. I raised my fist higher one more time to start the silence when my arm was held back. I turned to glare at the person who dared to stop me. It was Wataki. He was taken aback when he saw my face and loosed his grip.

Growling at him I pulled my arm back and tried to punch the screaming man again, but again my arm was held back. I was pissed. I turned to sock the old man when he released my arm and grabbed my shoulders tightly. He shouted at me, Naruto, my son, you must stop this. This isn't who you are! I did stop. His son? I was his son. I was somebody's son. A flash of two people blinked fast before my eyes, but I caught it. It was a man and a woman, both handsome and beautiful. My parents? I didn't know.

Suddenly the rush I had was completely gone now, and the pain in my arm shot at me like a damn had burst. I felt a sting in my eyes, but no tears had come out. I tried to catch my breath as I sobbed tearlessly and looked at the ground. Wataki pulled me into a hug and whispered kind soft words to me to calm me. I repeated the words 'I'm sorry' to him over and over, but he said it was alright.

After my episode we dragged the still alive, but unconscious man to the hospital, making up a story saying he looked like he was probably the victim of a gang mugging. They took him in and thanked us. We left for home, faster and more cautious this time, and went to our separate bedrooms to think about what had just happened. That night I couldn't sleep at all this time so I didn't have any dreams, but I did lay in my bed thinking about what just happened and what Wataki was thinking.

The silence was killing me, but I didn't want to go to sleep, so I quietly opened my door to go get a glass of water. When I passed Wataki's bedroom I heard him talking on the phone. Probably because he thought I was asleep at this hour. I leaned in close to his door to listen in. He was talking to his nephew Iruka. About me. He talked about what happened today with the attempted mugging and the kidnapping and the horrid beating I gave that mean guy.

I heard Iruka's frantic voice on the other line, but Wataki tried to calm him. He said everything was fine. We were both fine and the guy was safely at the hospital. Iruka said something. Wataki said he didn't know. He said that maybe it was a part of my past. I figured Iruka asked why I acted like I did. He talked again. Wataki answered saying he wasn't going to dump me in a loony bin, he was going to stay by my side until I get my memories back, that I was still his son. Iruka countered what he said. Wataki shouted at him, he yelled that I was just a young boy with no memory of who I was, where I came from, and who my parents were. He said I was his son and he loved me like one and he was sticking by my side until the very end. He calmly said goodbye after his rant and slammed the phone down on it's receiver.

Plopping down on his bed, Wataki put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. I couldn't stand it. I opened the door quietly, walked up behind him, and gave him a one arm hug on his side. He jumped at my presence, but returned the gentle hug with one of his own. He told me not to worry, he said that he was going to help me get my memory back as soon as he could. I told him he didn't have to, I was comfortable right here. He smiled and hugged me tighter then sent me back to bed.

When I lay back in bed, I was hesitant about sleeping, but I couldn't hold it back anymore. This time was the only night where I didn't dream about anything at all. I was at peace.

* * *

The next morning, I walked down the stairs with a slightly better mood than yesterday. When I saw Wataki at the table drinking his coffee, I smiled brightly and took a seat. He noticed my presence and smiled at me. I remembered what he did yesterday and confronted him about it. I asked him how he took all those guys on without getting hurt. He said he was in the army in his younger years. After his wife died, he didn't want to become frail and weak when he got older. He said her death wasn't going to keep him down. Even though she was the love of his life. So he worked out and worked hard to keep it that way. I smiled at him, he smiled back and asked if I had a good night sleep. I did. No weird dreams at all. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I asked what was wrong.

He put his hand to his mouth in thought, then had a serious look on is face. It was a Saturday so we had all the time in the world to talk. He asked me what I felt when I attacked that guy. I winced at the word 'attack', but answered him. I told him that I saw blood on my knuckles and that it drove me to feel something I've never felt before. I explained how I thought it felt to me and he thought for a minute.

Wataki asked if he could see my arm, I held it out for him. He observed it carefully: the stab wound, my knuckles, and the little bits of dried blood under my fingernails. He asked if the man stabbed me before or after I felt the strange feeling. I said after. He looked at my arm again and said that blood somehow triggers an emotional part of my past. Use to it, my body reacts on it's own by sheer muscle memory. He said that when I attacked that guy and then had no nightmares the next night, it was probably because I had already lived out my dreaming memory and it didn't have to show me, because it already had. He laughed as he asked if that made sense.i shrugged then asked what part of someone's past involves blood. He said someone very close to me probably died. And I saw it.

My eyes widened. I witnessed a death? Is that what my dreams are about? No, it couldn't be, than it would be the same person dying over and over, my dreams are multiple people, different faces, ages, race, everything. I didn't voice my thoughts as I looked at my arm. It was still throbbing even after Wataki put stitches in it, but it wasn't as bad as before.

He asked me if I could remember anything since that night. I almost shook my head 'no', but I remembered the flash of two people n my head. I told him what they looked like, red long hair and bright green eyes for the woman, yellow short hair and deep blue eyes for the man, Wataki smiled at me. He said when I described the man, I described myself. So . . . they were my parents? He said it was a good chance. After several minutes of silence Wataki said he was going to go get groceries that we lost the other day. He also told me to be careful and stay away from blood until we could figure something out. I nodded and said goodbye as he grabbed his coat and left.

All day I sat around while Wataki was shopping for food. I knew my parents. I had parents. But I couldn't remember anything about them. The thought made my eyes sting. I braced myself and thought harder. I see their faces, but I don't remember. A stronger sting. Dammit, why can't I cry? What's wrong with me. When I thought about the blood and their faces together I fell to the floor in pain. My stomach burned really bad I almost screamed.

I waited for the pain to dull down, just lying there gripping my abdomen. After the throb went away I still lay on the floor. I was comfortable. Wataki would be coming back soon and give me some antacids. So I lie there and waited. And waited. And waited.

It was nine at night, I was confused, where was he? Did he have work? Did Iruka need help at the store? That one seemed logical, so I still lie there.

It was about two in the morning when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't move. Wataki had a key. The doorbell rang and more knocks sounded. I got up and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Two men in navy blue uniforms were standing at the door, I didn't know who they were. So I still didn't open the door. They knocked harder on the door and shouted my name. They said they were the police and they needed to talk to me. Police? Wataki said they were good guys, so I opened the door. Carefully though.

They looked at me with shock when they saw me, I guess it was because of how young I was, that's when their faces looked down-casted. The taller one kneeled to the ground and gripped my shoulder in sympathy and said he was sorry, Wataki had died. I stared at him. My face unreadable. I asked him what he was talking about. He looked really upset that he had to tell me this. Wataki had been the victim of a gang beating. He was stripped of all his possessions and gunned down. The sting in my eyes was back. I exhaled sharply in a sob and looked at the ground. Wataki was dead. He was dead.

The officer told me I had to come down to the station, that Iruka was there waiting for me. I didn't say anything as they led me to the car and drove off. I stared blankly out the window throughout the whole drive. I could feel the officers eyes one me, but I didn't care. I didn't care for anything anymore. At the station I was pulled into a sobbing hug by Iruka. He said he was sorry too. Why, they didn't do anything. I still didn't say anything. When Iruka pulled back, he said he was going to take care of me. No I said. He looked confused. I looked from the ground to him, my face still blank. I repeated no and backed away. I didn't want to lose him too. My mother, my father, Wataki, if I lost Iruka too, then I wold break my promise to Wataki. I think I'd commit suicide.

Iruka sniffled and smiled. He said I wasn't going to lose him. I wanted to believe him, but something told me not to. Iruka sniffed again and asked if I wanted to get an apartment then. I looked at him in shock. He said he promised his uncle that he'd take care of me. But he didn't have any rooms for another in his house, plus he was so busy with the store, that he couldn't take care of me properly. He said he'd buy me a small apartment and check in every now and then.

Living on my own? Could I really do it? I knew how to. Wataki showed me. I winced. But I've never been on my own really. I'm not a social person with Iruka though, I think it could work. I nodded and he said okay. For a few days I did live with Iruka before we found an apartment that looked almost similar to my room at Wataki's house, except it had a kitchen, a living room, another bedroom and bathroom for guests. I felt cozy, so I picked it. Iruka took a few days off to help me unpack my things and go furniture shopping.

Wataki didn't have any family besides Iruka and me, so in his will he split the fortune he had between us. I didn't care how much it was. I didn't touch it unless I absolutely needed to. Iruka paid for the furniture and other accessories for the apartment with his share. He said he didn't want it so he's giving it to me. What the hell was I supposed to do with it? I didn't want it either, but I didn't say anything as he transferred all the remaining money into my account Wataki set up for me.

Iruka gave me one last squeezing hug before he kissed my forehead and left. I felt depressed. He did the exact same thing Wataki always did when he left me on my own at home. I walked over and sat on the new black couch. I just sat there and did nothing. Tomorrow was Friday. I didn't want to go to school. It'd be pointless. I felt alone. I didn't like it. I needed company.

I still didn't cry as I felt more stings pry at my eyes. Night came, and I just fell to the side and stayed awake all night. I didn't feel like dealing with my dreams. So I didn't sleep.

* * *

Months went by after Wataki's death. Iruka checked in with me every day at the beginning of each one. I acted happy to see him, but once he left I dropped my fake smile and continued to sit on the couch. I cleaned my apartment everyday so Iruka didn't see I wasn't really doing anything. I didn't watch T.V, I didn't read a book, I didn't even go out except to go food shopping, and do my laundry.

Usually I just sat on the couch and stare at nothing. Wataki's death hit hard for me, but I stopped thinking about him a week after his death, now I have no one with me, so I don't know what to do. Iruka said I should go for a walk one day after my homework and just enjoy the day. I thought nothing of it, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've seen what regular kids my supposed age do. Why don't I do that?

Growling at myself, I got up, grabbed my coat and left the apartment walking towards the park. I felt so out of place. Like I wasn't supposed to do this. But I ignored it as best I could. The sun was shining brightly on my skin, the wind was whistling through my hair and birds were chirping at each other happily. I felt peaceful. I spotted a park bench as I walked through the path in the forest and sat on it. Several joggers went by in light clothes and their Mp3 players in their ears. People with dogs ran or walked by, and a few baby strollers with their mothers passed.

I was sitting in the middle of the bench, partly because I didn't want anyone to sit by me, but mostly because no one would sit with me. Still I had no company. I still felt alone. And this wasn't helping. Sighing I got up, no one was around at the time, I walked the rest of the long pathway back into the park. On my way I heard a soft cry. I stopped walking. Listening to everything around me I tried to place the sound's location.

Following it, I nearly fell down a large, steep rocky hill. Grabbing a tree trunk nearby I lowered myself down the hillside still following the strange sound. I gripped the trees roots but it didn't help when I still had a few more feet to go. Taking a deep breath I let go of the thick branch and stumbled down to the ground at the bottom. It was kind of painful, but I didn't care. I got up not bothering to check myself for injuries and walked through the dense forest.

The cries got louder as I got closer. Pushing back a leafy plant I caught sight of a small animal. It was orange, but it had a white tipped tail, paws, and a jaw to match. It's tail was bushy and almost as long as it's body and it's ears, though furry, were pushed back behind its head in distress. I thought it was interesting so I walked slowly beside it. When it heard me it growled at me. I stopped. It bared it's teeth at me an defense, but I wasn't scared. I continued. I saw it had it's foot caught in an animal trap and it was bleeding.

When I saw the blood I felt that sensation again. I didn't want to. I wanted to help this poor animal. I gripped my head to stop it. But a bark caught my attention. The sensation stopped. Like almost immediately. I looked at the animal, it was looking at me. No teeth. No growl. Nothing. We stared at each other for the longest time. After a while I walked over slowly. Still no growls. I move closer and pause when it's a foot away from me.

Kneeling down, I edged my hand over the bear trap. It watched what I was doing with it's deep amber eyes. When I touched the metal exterior I heard a low whine, but nothing else and proceeded. Using all of my strength I pried apart the teeth of the metal spring just enough for the small animal to quickly free it's injured leg.

Once it was free it limped a few feet away and started to lick the bleeding wound. A sharp jolt made it's way to the back of my head. I tried to pry my eyes away, but I couldn't. I felt that weird sensation again and took a step forward. The small animal looked up when it saw me take a step. It looked at me with an unreadable expression as I slowly and unwillingly walked forward. I reached a hand out to it's leg to grasp it. And it barked at me. The sensation was gone again. What the hell is going on!?

I looked at the animal again. It was staring at me. On it's good leg it hopped towards me and sniffed my hand. It recoiled it's head back like it was confused. I raised an eyebrow and sniffed my own hand. I didn't smell anything. I looked back at it, it had it's head tilted at me. I didn't know why, but it looked at me with a looked like it said, 'you are not a bad person, but you smell like a bad person.'.

A snap was heard not far behind me. I turned and listened carefully. I heard voices. One of them said they heard the trap go off by the cliff side. They must have been the hunters. I started to walk away, but a whiny bark made me stop. I turned and saw the animal try and follow me, but it's bad leg kept it form going very fast. I heard the hunters come closer, I looked at the animal with a blank face. I didn't know what to do. I felt nothing for the animal, but at the same time, I felt like I had to save it from death.

Minutes passed and the hunters were only a few steps away that I could almost see them. I looked from the animal to the path behind me. The animal didn't make a noise as I fought the unseen battle in my head.

Leave it. Help it. I couldn't choose. The 'leave it' felt so familiar to me. Like I didn't care for anything before and now. But the 'help it' felt like _me_ me. Like it's my own thought that I made myself. It felt alien. I gripped my head as I felt a headache coming on. The animal limped closer to me and sat by my leg, looking at me. It looked like it knew I was battling with myself. And it was content with whatever answer I choose. Smart thing.

Gritting my teeth I made a quick decision. I ran down the path as fast as I could away from the hunters, the trap, but I held the small animal close to my chest as I sprinted through the forest. Breaking through the trees I held my hand up careful not to drop my companion and shielded my eyes against the blinding sun. the animal looked at the clear bright park then looked at me and gently licked my chin. I looked at it. It held my gaze with a wise one of it's own. It reminded me of someone. Someone I held dearly to me. Then lost. Wataki.

I smiled at it and felt it's tail wag in my arms. Walking across the park I headed home. With my new roommate.

* * *

Two years have passed since that time.

Now I'm back to the present. Eventually the animal stumped me to a point to where I looked it up online to know what it actually was. It was a fox. I found a pre-mature fox.

After I found out what it was I checked it's gender. It was a boy. So I named it Kyuubi. It walked around with me everywhere I went. It slept with me by my feet and was there when I woke up. I gave it raw animal meat I bought at the super market. I took it to the vet and got advice on how to take care of it. I don't think it liked the collar, but I scratched it's ears every time I had to put it on and took it off when we got home. It was thankful. I felt kind of happy and not alone anymore.

Right now it's currently six-thirty in the morning. Kyuubi was lying on the floor by the window ledge asleep.

It's almost time for me to get ready for school. So . . . whoever is reading this letter, I just wanted you to know that . . . I existed. I know it's crazy and you're probably thinking this is some kind of joke.

It's not.

I feel like I'm losing bits and bits of myself everyday as my birthday gets closer, like I'm disappearing. I felt like I had to write this, so at least someone, anyone who found this, would know I was real. That I was alive, in such a way. Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen to me. But please if something does happen, please take care of Kyuubi.

And please . . . don't forget me.

Happy birthday to me.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Wednesday October 9, 2039, 6:36 am

* * *

Thanks for reading whoever you unfortunate souls are.

Honestly I really don't expect anything out of this story. But if you want to drop a review to this story I would most gratefully appreciate it.

This is just a story that I've had in my head for quite awhile ad it was just itching me to type it. So I did. It'll get really gory, sad, and depressing. As it continues. If you don't know I really _hate_ angst stories. Now I'm typing one? Does that make sense? Hey, I just want it out of my system as fast as possible. If you guys like it, that's great. If you don't . . . oh well. I'm still continuing it. I'll type more stories, happier ones, funnier ones, but I just want this out of the way.

Review if you want. Or just read it. Give me your opinions on my writing style in any of my stories. Just have fun with it. Be funny, because I love funny reviews. :)

This was just a filling chapter people will talk in the next one so don't worry. See you next chapter . . . or not, either way, see ya.


	2. A Rude Awakening

Hey everyone. Well this is chapter two of Bloodshed. Writing angst is kind of fun for me actually. In Craven's Cave I wrote a lot of angst in that story, but not as bad as this one. This is where all the blood starts. But the way I planned it is so cool . . . well, you know what I mean.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

**Warnings:** Really dark fic. Brutal murders, explosions, rape, really heavy lemons, you get the idea. If you don't like this kind of thing, then please leave this fic and don't flame me because you didn't read the warnings.

**Rated:** M for readers who don't mind this kind of stuff.

**Parings:** SasuNaru is the main pairing. I'll probably add more, but I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening

The rain drops were falling like hail in a storm.

Naruto left his apartment locking the door and stuffing the key in his pocket. Kyuubi scratched at the door when he closed it. He kept forgetting, Kyuubi wasn't a house-pet, he was a wild animal. Naruto re-opened the door and let the fox outside. With a bark of thanks, Kyuubi ran down the stairs and disappeared in the streets. Blankly looking after him, Naruto re-locked the door and followed his friend down the stairs and walked in the rain towards his school.

If there was one thing he enjoyed about going to this wretched educational system, was the walk there. It was peaceful. Quiet. Calm. At least until he got there. The gray clouds above him sounded his disapproval. Offhandedly he wondered how big this storm was to last for four days and keep at it strong.

Naruto moved his gaze down back to the ground and watched people pass by. No one that passed him offered an umbrella or shelter or anything. If he touched them most wouldn't say sorry, but some would acknowledge him by shouting 'Watch where your going, asshole!', at least one girl would give you a glaring look as she passed trying to cover her hair from the falling water drops.

Everyone on the street, like her, was dashing across the roads and sidewalks to escape the offending weather. Naruto watched as kids played in their raincoats, stomping on small puddles with smiles and laughing at how much fun they're having. Umbrellas were out covering people as they walked to their destination. Naruto didn't bother. He walked along side the road soaking wet as he entered the gates of his high school.

His blond hair was plastered to his face as he tried no attempt to shake off the running drops that were running down his features. He had no backpack on his shoulders, no papers in his hand, or any utensils in his fingers. He learned earlier this week not to bring anything from home or from school, despite the rain, it would get ruined anyway.

"Hey, Uzumaki." he turned regretfully around to see who had called him even though he already knew. "Get the hell away from my locker, freak show." he looked at the smug boy in front of him then looked at the steel rectangular box next to him connected to the wall. It had dents in it. One large one he knew too well. "Hey." a hard shove sent him backwards. Tripping on someone's foot he fell to the ground. Students were laughing at him as he sat up on his elbows. Girls were giggling at him as they clung to the boy who pushed him.

Several boys grabbed his arms and hauled him up to his feet, only to be pushed back down again. "C'mon, Uzumaki, throw a punch. Right here." the boy pointed to the side of his face. When Naruto just sat there staring at him, he growled, "You're such a freak, all you do it take a hit and sit there, be a man, fight back," he kneeled down and came eye to eye with Naruto, "Or would you rather _kill _me instead?" he glared at the blue eyed boy. Naruto all but narrowed his eyes to match the glare sent at him.

"What's wrong, speechless?" the boy scoffed and straightened up, "Take care of him." he said and walked away arms around to girls who giggled when he whispered something in their ears. Naruto didn't resist as the asshole's friends grabbed his arms and hauled him away. He knew what was coming. He wasn't scared. Irritated, but not scared. This happens almost everyday. He glanced at the school's wall clock. There was still twenty minutes until the bell rang.

They threw him in a lock picked staff closet and closed the door. By the looks on their faces, this was going to be the longest twenty minutes of his life.

* * *

"Hey, Barbie. What's up man?" a blond haired boy turned slightly from his locker to look at a brown haired boy running up to him. "Hello, Kiba." he spoke then turned to go back to grabbing his things. Kiba didn't notice the short reply, instead he saw the bruises on his friends face. "Naruto." he didn't respond, "Naruto, what did they do this time?" he sternly asked. "The janitor's closet." he said lowly. Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What about it." Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before he returned to his locker, Kiba realized and his face formed in shock.

"What! Again!? Why didn't you tell a teacher! Or better yet call the cops!" Naruto shut his locker and walked down the hall with the brunette following. "Did you do anything!?" Naruto stopped for a moment, then shook his head 'no' "Nothing?" Kiba asked. Another shake.

Kiba stuttered at Naruto before he had stopped like he realized something and grinned unnoticeably behind his friends back, "Well, whatever then." Naruto looked up and stared confusingly at his friend. "What do you mean, 'whatever then'?" he eyed his friend. Kiba smiled and shrugged before walking passed Naruto down the hall and into a classroom. 'What the hell? Kiba . . . no, he couldn't be . . .' Naruto eyed his friends antics and continued to his first class.

It was noisy as usual. Kids were laughing at each other, talking amongst themselves, throwing paper balls or pencils at each other. He paid no attention to the stares he got at his face and the slight disorientation of his movements as he gently sat down without a wince on his face. He stared out the window, deep in his thoughts. 'Why am I still here? Wataki died. I have no reason to be here anymore. The pain is almost unbearable. I hate this. I hate this school.' his eyes narrowed, 'I . . . hate?' he was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and a woman stepped through

His teacher, Mrs. Takada, was a beautiful history teacher, dirty blond hair pulled up into multiple ponytails, deep brown eyes, and perfect slightly tan smooth skin, but unlike all the other boys in his class, he felt no affection towards the exquisite woman. Like Kiba, when he first met him, this woman's face itched him to no end that he knew her. "Good morning class." she smiled. "Today we're going to start on your history essays, then we'll do a reading assignment, and lastly we'll correct last weeks test, okay?" after the class agreed like obedient dogs, Naruto wasted no time in walking up to front desk to receive his essay topic and start as soon as possible.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. First as always." she smiled as she looked at him with a look Naruto couldn't describe. "You know the rules." she handed him a black top hat and held it out for him. Reaching his hand inside he grabbed the first piece of paper he touched and walked away. "What did you get Mr. Uzumaki?" she smiled. He stopped and glanced at the paper, then looked at her, "The Massachusetts massacre." he walked back to his desk but not without hearing a 'Oh, that's a good one.'

As he walked back to his seat, Mrs. Takada pulled another hat from under her desk with several slips of paper like the first and switched them, smirking all the while.

One by one, each student walked up to the wooden desk and grabbed their topics for their essays and sat back down. Seems like everyone has a specific massacre to research. Most of which were from America, like his, but some were from other countries, like the Jewish massacre with some man named Hitler. Or the Russian massacre with Stalin. Once everyone had had their papers they all huddled together and walked to the library for books and the schools Internet. When he walked into the library he didn't get in line for a book, he just walked up to the arranged computers in the corner of the concealed room.

Weaving in and out of bookshelves, he almost reached the boxed technology, when a young woman was slammed in front of him against the wall by a tall brawny handsome man. "Taki," she moaned as he sucked on her neck, "Stop, we're in the library, someone might see." the man named Taki continued to bite and mark the flawless tan neck of the moaning girl. "We'll then, they get to enjoy a free show." he chuckled with her when he ran his hand up her shirt to massage her breasts making her arch into him nearly screaming like a wanton slut.

Naruto rolled his eyes and took another route and finally reached the machines. Snatching a seat he accessed the Internet shortcut and waited for the page to display. Typing in 'Massachusetts Massacre' he checked the date, 'Five years ago?' he thought. He paused in his essay search then shook he head, 'Paranoia'. Clicking on the 'search' button he got many options listing down the main web page.

'Massachusetts death population.', 'Massacre on Main street.', 'Random Murders, Police baffled.', 'Kyuubi's food.' None of these left out how many innocent lives were 'accidentally' killed, or how many guilty parties were horribly tortured until their passing's. Police have been interviewed for accusation of betrayal. Several families have given their consent of interviews for the loss of their loved ones. Police still don't know how he killed many people without being seen or leaving evidence to who he is, where he lives, or what he looks like. Every single person he encounters, he kills. Without hesitation or mercy. A Death-eater. One website he found was all about how people supported this mass murderer with good faith and trust.

But another caught his eye. 'Sudden Disappearance.' Clicking on it, he read that the Death-eater, murderer of over nine-thousand four-hundred people, suddenly jumped of the face of the earth five years ago suspiciously after an arrest of several gang members that were responsible for the murder of a CEO of a top multi-billion dollar company. He stared at the page. 'CEO?' he scrolled down, it said that the police wouldn't release the names or location of the convicts. It had pictures of the accused coming out of the building. Witnesses saw that something fall out of the top window where the murder took place, spread wings and fly high in the sky away from the company.

He started to breathe faster as he read on and on. It said that the CEO dealt drugs with several 'customers' ranging ages from nineteen to twenty-seven. He was arrested once, but all charges were dropped mysteriously four days after his arrest. Police thought there was foul play involved, but no one could prove it. Then this happened, the death-eater snaked his way through the buildings security system, locked down every floor, killed every worker, and made his way up to the CEO's office where he was killed by an abnormal object plunged into his skull, rupturing his brain, killing him instantly.

Naruto felt like he was going to hyperventilate. He tried to calm himself down thinking it's all just one huge coincidence. A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly. "Whoa, take it easy." Kiba raised his eyebrows as he took the chair next to his blond friend. Naruto looked at the brunette and took a deep breath. "Sorry." he said.

"S'Okay, what are you doing?" he asked looking over his friends shoulder. "I'm working on an assignment." he looked back at the screen, but didn't read anything. "Kyuubi?" he read. "Yeah, he's a mass murderer from the states." he clicked out of the website, he didn't want to read it anymore. "States? As in the United States of America?"

"Yeah." he clicked on another page that read 'Death List'. It had every name, birthday, and death of every convict, drug dealer, and innocent civilian that died at the hand of homicide. Naruto wrote down some of the names of civilians, but also some of the convicts. He heard Kiba whistle behind him. When he was done with the page he clicked out of it and scrolled down, when the mouse was taken out of his hand. "Hey, what's this one?" Kiba grabbed the mouse and clicked on a photo-album. Several pictures from news-casts, paparazzi, or mediocre passerby's. He scrolled down several bad shots until he found one in particular. He clicked on it to blow it up and set the mouse down.

Black hair, flawless pale skin, and dark onyx eyes glaring menacingly into the camera. Naruto felt his heart stop. His entire dream sequence of several previous nights flashed before his eyes. He heard everything, saw every face, he saw Sasuke's face clear as the screen in front of him. Along with Kiba's. In shock, he shoved himself away from the computer, making the chair fall back to the floor in a clatter.

Kiba didn't react to the sudden movement, "Are you all right, Naruto?" his voice held a tint of sarcastic concern. Naruto grabbed his shirt. His stomach hurt, his head hurt. He looked at Kiba as if he was some sort of alien. Naruto didn't know what to do. What to say. What to think.

So he ran.

A fast as he could he barged open the library doors and ran down the empty hallway. Security guards tried to stop him, but he made his way around them and continued to run. His eyes stung. Quenching his eyes he tried to fight back the sharpness of it. Turning into a bathroom Naruto slammed open one of the stalls and threw up all his contents of his stomach into the toilet. He was shaking. The dreams he had kept coming back at him. He threw up again. His stomach hurt so bad. Even when he puked, his eyes still refused to leak tears.

He set his forehead on the cool ceramic of the white bathroom seat and sighed. He felt drops of sweat run down his face as he tried to catch his breath. Somewhere in the background he heard the bell ring. Taking a deep breath he straightened up from the toilet and sat still as he heard several people walk by talking, laughing, shouting, some coming in and out of the bathroom he was in. His stomach pain subsided too quickly for his liking. When he didn't hear the rounding of the crowd outside his single stall, he started to stand up when he heard the door slam open and two people walked in.

A girl giggled as she headed for the stall next to his. "Hurry, Hurry, before someone comes in." she squeaked. A man chuckled. "I don't think anyone's coming in anytime soon." he scoffed as, Naruto assumed, he locked the door. The girl gave another flirtatious giggle. Naruto wondered why they didn't check the other stalls before they go at it like fuck buddies. Glancing down slightly he realized he was sitting next to the base of the toilet, hidden from view. His train of thought was broken as he heard moaning coming from the stall next door.

"Ah . . . ooh . . . T-Taki . . . mmm," Oh great, it was the couple that was in the library. Didn't they have enough of each other? The slight pound from the door told him 'no'. Naruto felt slightly irritated. He tightened his eyes to hold back the on coming headache.

That's when he heard the laughter.

When he opened his eyes again he didn't see anything. Nothing. Really nothing. Nothing but black. He still heard the echoes of laughter all around him. _"Finally!" _Someone said. He did a three-sixty to look around, but didn't say anything. _"Finally I get to talk to you. After five fucking years."_ he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He sharply turned to face who it was. He was shocked, but he didn't show it. _"Oh, don't hide your emotions from me."_ his counterpart had blond hair, blood red eyes, and shit eating grin on his face. Despite the different colors of their eyes, this boy could be his identical twin. Every shape of their body was exactly alike.

"Who are you?" he found himself asking.

His twin chuckled lowly, _"Obviously I'm you."_ Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Seeing his expression the twin continued. _"My name __**is**__ Naruto, but out there, in the real world, the police call me Kyuubi."_ Now Naruto was really confused. "My fox is named Kyuubi." the twin gave a comical like expression. _"You named a pet after me!?" _he made a pout and glared at his counter part, who stared back with no expression on his. _"Make a fucking facial expression for god's sake!"_ he shouted.

Naruto raised a brow at the boy in front of him, _"Nah, some improvement. You really are a doll."_ he snickered. Naruto's eye's narrowed at him, "Doll? What do you mean by doll?" Naruto asked. The guy was about to answer him when an echoing scream ran throughout the black depths around them. It reminded Naruto that he was still in the bathroom with a love-making couple. The red eyed boy sneered, _"Annoyance." _he muttered before he disappeared, leaving Naruto strangely sleepy. His eyes shut on their own accord as he fell into a deep, quiet, undisturbed rest.

* * *

A continuous pounding sounded throughout the boys bathroom. Moans and groans that filled the air, but all continued as a pair of eyes opened. They squinted against the incredibly bright light he hadn't seen in several years.

A small smile graced his face as he looked upon the real world kept from him. But an irritatingly loud moan interrupted his peaceful moment. A woman shouted.

Growling, Naruto stood up from the floor and patted his pockets for anything. In his back pocket he pulled out a long, black inked pen and faced the neighboring stall. Taking off his shoes, as to be quiet, he gripped the top of the side wall and pulled upward to peek over the side. Sitting on the toilet, the man named Taki held the black haired woman on his cock as both of them slowly caught their breath.

The young woman grabbed the mans head and slowly and passionately kissed him while softly moaning and running her hands through his dark brown locks. He returned the kiss all the while massaging her ass globes around his member. She moaned as she started to rock back and forth breathing hard and softly groaning. Naruto rolled his eyes and scowled as the events that happened not five seconds ago repeat once more.

Putting the pen in his mouth, Naruto climbed over the wall and landed in front of the two hormonal teenagers. His soft land had taken no notice of the two teenagers, Grinning sadistically, he slowly straightened up and took one step to close the remaining distance between them. Pulling off the cap of the pen, he gazed at the thin sharp tip, then directed it to the two bouncing teens. Lifting his hand he softly touched the girls hair and ran his fingers through it. She moaned as a result, it disgusted him.

Grabbing the long black hair he yanked it backwards making the girl yelp in pain. She stopped bouncing when she saw it wasn't her boyfriend who pulled her hair. "What the fu-," she was cut off as Naruto shoved the pen in her throat to silence her. She started to choke and gasp as she flapped her hands back and forth, panicking as she started to cry.

When Taki felt the girl on his lap slow down then completely stop, he opened his eyes to see what was wrong. He felt extremely pissed that another boy was in the bathroom looking at his girl's tits, but all that passed by fast as he stared in shock that a pen was lodged into his girlfriends throat. "Hey! What-," he also was cut off as a fist made contact with his skull making his head fall back and hit the wall behind him.

Naruto grinned sickly and satisfactory as he saw the waterfall of blood flow from his nose. The girl in front of him was still flailing around trying to scream as she saw the blood start to get everywhere. Naruto knew the boy was dead from the head trauma and brain contusion from the double knock out.

Not wanting to waste any more of his freedom he swiftly pulled out the black pen and walked out the stall to the sink letting the girl bleed out spraying everywhere. She fell to the floor twitching and coughing sickly as her body sprayed out blood pint after pint. Naruto ran the water over the pen and began to wash the blood off. Taking several towels in clumps he walked back over to the bodies and stuffed several of them up the boys nose and in the opening of the girls puncture. The blood flow stopped but only momentarily.

Wiping off access blood from both bodies he carried them cleanly to the open floor. Dropping them on top of each other he checked his clothes for any drops on his white t-shirt. Amazingly only two drops got on his shirt, but in the worst place they could be. "Well, that sucks." Naruto said as he pulled on his shirt to get a better look at the stain. Sighing, Naruto walked up to the mirror and ran the sink water. Taking one more towel he got it wet and dabbed the red spots. Rubbing it until it was just a faded pink stain, he deemed it presentable.

Turning back to the dead bodies, Naruto scratched his cheek to think about what he should do with them. Looking up at the ceiling, he stared at the white symmetric squares and grinned a few seconds later. Climbing on the sink, he balanced himself until he was able to reach the foam-like square and push it up. Lifting himself into the opening he looked around to see if any janitors were doing surveillance work to the piping system. Seeing none he grinned and jumped down.

Taking the girl first he hoisted her up on his shoulder and climbed up on the sink again then threw her up over the side and pushed her back until she wasn't showable. Jumping down he grabbed the boy and did the same thing on the other side. Closing the ceiling, Naruto jumped down with an audible satisfied exhale of breath. Turning towards the door, he was about to make his way out when he spotted red in his peripheral vision. The sprays of blood was still on the bathroom wall.

Groaning, Naruto sullenly walked over to the towel holster and opened it to grab the entire roll. Unraveling the brown paper, he measured carefully until all the blood spots were covered, he repeated the action until the paper towels covered the blood until it didn't seep through. Gathering one section at a time he flushed part of it down each toilet. Putting it in the trash would've been incredibly stupid, after school a janitor would most likely come in and take the trash and put it in one of his own enormous trash barrel. When he did, he would see the entire roll of his paper towels covered thickly in blood. Things wouldn't be so hot after that.

Wiping off sweat from his forehead, Naruto spun slowly to make sure he didn't miss anything before leaving the restroom and heading down the hallway. Several teachers eyed him, but he just simply smiled and continued his walk about the school. 'So this is what a Japanese school looks like.' he thought.

"Mr. Inuzuka! If you sleep in my class one more time, I will personally drag your ass to the second floor and throw you out the window!"

Naruto stopped and looked to the source of the yelling, 'Are teachers supposed to yell at their students like that?' he thought as he got closer and peeked in the door way.

Kiba lazily glared at the half bald man shouting in his face. Naruto chuckled as he watched his friend getting yelled at. After a few seconds he knocked on the door. The bald man stopped shouting at Kiba and turned towards the door. "Who are you? What are you doing out of your class?" he asked. Naruto smirked and spoke in an innocent tone. "I'm here to talk to Kiba Inuzuka. It's important." the teacher scoffed.

"More like you want to take Mr. Inuzuka and skip my class! Not my watch! Get back to your classroom!" he shouted as he pointed towards the door. Naruto frowned as he was declined. Shrugging he turned to Kiba and smiled, "See you later, Kiba." he smiled and waved as he walked out the door. Kiba's eyes widened as he watched his friend walk out the door, dropping his pen on the desk, he waited until his teachers back was to him before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Flipping it open, Kiba searched through his contacts until he linked several people to a text message. Taking a quick look at his teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, he typed only two words, pressed the send button and tucked the phone back into his pocket with a smug expression before going back to ignoring his mindless teacher.

_He's awake._

* * *

Naruto walked down the street towards his apartment he learned by memory from his indifferent counterpart. It was still raining, but not as hard. People were walking down the streets. He stared at the passerby's as he walked along the street. In his eyes he only saw the misfits, abusers, cheaters, and money grubbers. Men were shouting into their phones at their wives or their lower business partners. Women were yelling at their children for acting immature and childish. They're eight fucking years old! Naruto glared at every single one of them. This world is poisoned.

A screeching sound was heard behind him making him stop by a computer shop window. A car filled with four drunkards was speeding by, shouting, yelling, and laughing at each others stupidity. Dangerously, they got close to the curve of the sidewalk and purposely sprayed random people with rain puddles. Naruto stood there watching the idiots drive down the street. Growling, he broke the window behind him with his elbow, took a glass shard, and threw it at the passing vehicle. The sharp tip made direct contact with the front right tire of the car and almost immediately it blew out with an audible pop.

He didn't stay to watch the crash that was sure to happen, he disappeared in the closest alley, but not without hearing the screams and the beautiful sound of a huge explosion. Naruto smirked as continued his journey home.

When he approached the brown wooden door he was slightly surprised at the guest that was waiting for him. A mid size fox was sleeping at his door step. He cleared his throat to get it's attention. Wiggling his ears the fox awoke to see who disrupted him from his slumber, seeing it was his friend he quickly got up to greet him.

But something was wrong. The fox sniffed the air and bristled his fur. This was not the same man who he had befriended. The smell of blood was fresh on his skin. He growled and whined lowly at the impostor as he walked closer.

Naruto smirked as he heard the fox growl at him. 'Well I can't say I was expecting this. Looks like I made a new friend while I was a doll.' he walked over to the fox, crouched down on his legs, and extended his hand for the fox to sniff. Slowly the fox came over. 'I never really cared for animals.' he thought.

The fox took a whiff of his hand and drew back. the expression on his face, Naruto deemed, confused. It was the same man. Same smell. Same sense. Same everything. But he still wasn't the same person. After several minutes, the fox cautiously crept closer and nudged his hand. Naruto slowly stroked the animals mane and spoke to it in a soft tone, "But, I guess I can make an exception."

Feeling the touch soothing, the fox accepted the friend impostor and slightly wagged his tail. Standing up, Naruto walked by the fox and searched his pockets. Finding a set of keys in his pocket he pulled them out and tried ever one before he finally got the right on in and opened the door letting the fox inside. Entering after it, Naruto looked around the place and smirked. 'Nice. How's he paying for all this?' he looked up in thought, "Oh, right. That Iruka guy." he said.

A bark in the kitchen told him that the fox wanted to be fed. Finding no dog food in the cabinets, he searched the fridge. Inside was a container that read Kyuubi on it. 'What the hell? Is this for me?' he thought as he pulled it out. Lifting the lid he took a whiff and coiled back in disgust. "Fuck, What the shit is this?!" he said extending his arms as far away form his as possible. The fox barked and wagged his tail as he eyed the container.

Kyuubi looked at the fox then the plastic container in his hands. "Is this for you?" he asked. Taking another peek in the box, holding his breath, he saw it was filled with fresh bloody rabbit meat. 'He did say he named something after me.' looking around he spotted a food bowl and dumped the contents of the bloody container inside and set it down for the fox to eat.

Putting the box in the sink, Naruto left the kitchen and prowled around the living area. On the table he spotted a neatly folded piece of paper. Curious, he grabbed it and gently folded it open. It was a letter. He flipped it over, but there was no address. Flipping it back, he began to read.

_Wednesday, October 9, 2039, 3:56 am . . . It's raining again . . ._

* * *

Phew! Another chapter done. This thing's not even remotely being close to being done. So bear with me.

And again, review if you want, if not that's okay. But please check out my other stories and review for them. Those are the ones I want reviews mostly for but for this one, I really do want your guy's opinions. But it's your decision.

So review if you want, but if you do, good or bad, I still appreciate that you still read it. Thank you. :/


End file.
